


Hot Strawberry Workout

by Enjoy111



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjoy111/pseuds/Enjoy111
Summary: Kokichi plans changes for the day when he finds out about Gonta's dire situation. It is up to this little man to tame his cougar.
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 25





	Hot Strawberry Workout

Kokichi knocked Gonta's door and annouced he was ready to go explore the school together with her. There was no response he knocked again and repeated what he said. Kokichi raised an eye brow scartching the itch on his butt wondering what is up with Gonta. Maybe Gonta already was up and not in her room. Could she be in the cafeteria? The library? Maybe she was at Ouma's front door in the same situation as him. In any case Kokichi didn't want to stand and waste anymore time so he went off to search for her. Walking away Kokchi heard the door creek turning his head. Kokichi saw Gonta poke her head out the door her face red and tears poking at the edge of her eyes looking at Kokich almost like a puppy.

" So you were in your room. Geez, You've kept me waiting for tooooo loooong." Kokichi pouted exaggerately it was very ugly.  
"Um, Gonta is sorry...she wants to go with Ouma-kun...but...but she has a problem."  
"What is it?" Kokichi ask.  
"...Kokichi can come inside.... Gonta will explain." There was hestation in her voice but she open the door wider anyways.

Entering Gonta's room Kokichi sat on a chair by her desk with paper neatly stacked and a couple of books open. It took him half a minute to smell something foul it was fishy and a metal like stench. At first Kokichi thought Gonta was embarrassed to come out because she smelled but that couldn't be right because if she didn't take a shower yesterday or today there was no way a smell this bad could result from that.

"Gonta what is that smell?" Kokichi ask pulling his scarf to block the stench.  
"It's...it's that time of the month for Gonta."  
"I don't know what that means."  
"Gonta is...Gonta... Gonta is...Gonta is menstruating!" Gonta yelled covering her burning face in shame.  
"...I see, so like you need me to you get pads or something."  
"Gonta needs pads but the one she finds are too small. Gonta bleeds heavily, she needs thicker and longer pads. Gonta don't know what to do."  
"I think Kirumi is more suited to help you with this."  
" Gonta knows Kirumi would be the best one to ask for help but she doesn't want Kirumi, she wants Kokichi."  
"So you want me to stay in this room until you're period is over. No thanks."  
"Wait! That's not all when Gonta is on her period she gets into heat, now that Ouma-kun is in her life this time is unbearable. Ouma-kun is all she thinks about...please stay with Gonta and take care of her." Gonta lift her skirt up reavling her jungle visible dried blood streaks down her thighs giving those teary puppy eyes again as she pouts.

Kokichi feels hot tingles down below and his mouth waters at the forest bimbo's cunt and her nipples erecting. So what if her vagina smelled like a fish carcass Kokichi wasn't going to say no to the cutest girl in the world.


End file.
